Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol 0 (Prologue)
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Name will be changed and Summary written. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a vr headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover the secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (chapters 1-10)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The lab**

Boom!

Thunder echoed throughout the house. The lights flickered slightly but went completely unnoticed by the excited sixteen-year-old girl running into her room with a helmet like object and cord.

She had red-brown hair in a tight braid that laid on her shoulder and forest green eyes.

She slipped the helmet on as she laid down in her bed. She started it up.

As she did there was a loud boom of thunder and the lights flickered more violently as there was a power surge. She gave a cry of pain as static rang in her ears, light flashed in front of her eyes, electricity coursing through her body, and passed out.

The noise of wind whistling filled her ears as something cold and wet landed on her nose.

A low thunder clap in the distance.

She groaned and held her head as she slowly sat up. She felt another drop hit her head. She saw it was storming and was rather dark. She also noticed she was outside?

But she was in her bed a minute ago!

She stood up. She glanced around but stiffened when she heard a groan from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a sickly green human like creature heading towards her.

It had grey shoes, blue tattered jeans, and a teal shredded shirt.

She quickly turned and started running through the rain. She struggled to see through it as she ran.

An arrow flew past her and she saw a glimpse of a skeleton. She ran faster.

She looked for a place to hide when she saw the lightning flash and a part of a building light up in the distance. She took off towards it.

As she got closer she saw more monsters appearing. She stopped and tried to go around but found herself surrounded. She braced herself, closing her eyes when a growl tore through the sound of rain.

She opened them and saw a white wolf tearing through the skeletons and zombies. It glanced at her and cleared a path to the building. She took off again and the wolf followed her.

She ran into the building and took shelter behind the front desk. She squeezed her eyes closed as she waited, feeling the wet fur of the wolf against her.

Meanwhile, a man, with piercing lime green eyes wearing a white and grey lab coat, was working on something in another part of the building.

When he heard the mobs outside, he pressed a button and it sealed the front door shut to keep them out. Sure, some might spawn inside but that was nothing Grim couldn't handle.

He glanced over at the wolf skeleton sleeping soundly in the corner. He smirked slightly and continued to work until he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

A female voice at that.

He watched Grim perk up and give a small growl. HE came over and beckoned Grim to come with him.

She was wondering around the front lobby, dripping wet with rain water. The wolf stationed at her hip in the heeling position.

She had her back to the skeleton wolf and man until the wolf turned and growled.

She gasped and turned around.

She and the man locked eyes.

She hesitated. "Hello- "

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

She stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude… I just… I'm lost and I don't know where I am or how I got here- "

"You obviously walked." The man replied, unamused.

She looked down. "That's not what I- "

"I guess you can stay for now. The mobs would kill you if I threw you out right now…" He muttered, not pleased with his choice.

She blinked. "Oh… Um thank you?" She awkwardly paused. "I never got your name…"

"Trayaurus." The man replied as he walked away. "Grim! Come on."

Grim, the skeleton wolf was eye locked with the other wolf. Both growling slightly.

She stepped forward as Grim turned away to follow Trayaurus. "Wait! Don't you want my name?" She asked, confused.

"What's the point? You aren't staying that long."

Well. That was true but still…

"It's Alex." She told him, despite his objection.

"Well, make yourself comfortable for the night. You're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Okay…" she agreed as he disappeared. She turned around and started looking for a place to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Drop in**

Somewhere else in another household…

Two little pugs scurried pass their master, who looked somewhere in his twenties with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

He looked down at his pugs wondering around and smiled.

"Ok, you two can stay. Just until I have everything setup." He told them, walking into the room.

With all the natural light coming in, there was no need to turn on the lights in the recording room.

He took a seat in front of his computer and began to log into Minecraft.

"I have some great ideas for a new video." He said to his pugs while excitingly typing in his password. "I think it going to be..."

He shook his head as he started to feel a little lightheaded.

"Fun. Ugh, I hope I am not getting sick...that won't be good."

He sat back, watching the screen load.

The lightheaded feeling didn't leave him and it was getting worse but before he could do anything about it, the Minecraft world open and his world went black.

Last thing he heard was Ellie and Darcie barking.

His wife was watching TV downstairs when she heard the pugs barking madly and a loud thud coming from his office.

She quickly stood and ran up the stairs. "Dan? Are you alright?" she called.

No reply.

She opened the door and saw him lying unconscious in the floor, the pugs whining in concern. She knelt next to him. "Dan?!" she cried, checking his pulse.

She relaxed a little when it was beating steadily. She dragged him onto the couch in his office. She looked concerned and worried about him.

Trayaurus was working on his project again when he heard Grim bark.

He turned and saw Dan standing there, looking like he was about to collapse.

He quickly rushed over. "Dan?" He asked, quickly reaching out to keep him from falling. Grim rushed over too.

Wait.

Was Dan's hair darker than last time?

No matter.

He needed to sit down. He led him over to a chair he had brought in earlier.

He carefully sat him down. Dan still seemed out of it.

Grim came over and whined softly.

After a minute or so Dan notice the familiar whining but it didn't sound like his pugs but who else could it be?

"Hmm...Ellie?" He blinked his eyes as he stared at the dog made of bones. "...Grim?"

Grim's bone tail thwacked on the tile floor as he wagged it back and forth excitedly. He barked at Dan happily.

Trayaurus looked at him. "You alright Dan?" He asked, concerned.

Alex heard the barking and slowly came over to investigate with the other wolf.

She peeked inside and saw someone new in the room. He looked dizzy and dazed.

Dan felt like he was about to fall out of his chair. Little did he know he already had.

"T-Trayaurus?" He muttered, slowly noticing the place they were in.

It was huge. Was it their lab?

"What's going on?"

Trayaurus glanced at Grim who had sat next to Dan and was nuzzling his leg.

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure..." he replied, calmly. He grabbed a small glass bottle of water and offered it to him.

"I'm thinking it might have something to do with the girl that arrived last night, of course this isn't scientifically proven yet, but I have my suspicions."

Alex quickly hid from view and quietly ran back to her area. The wolf trailed after her.

"A girl?" Dan looked confused by this and accepted the glass bottle of water.

It felt strange in his hands, he then poured some water out and splashed it onto his face.

"Yep! That feels real." He said while getting off the chair.

For some reason, Trayaurus hadn't expected him to splash it on his face instead of drinking it.

He blinked but shrugged it off.

"Yes. A girl. She should be near my office. I let her stay through the night." His voice sounded a little annoyed at that part. "I'm not sure if she's still here or not."

Dan looked at him. "...Ok Trayaurus. Let's go see our guest and get some answers."

Trayaurus nodded. "Alright." He led Dan towards his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A girl and her wolf**

Alex was sitting on a couch on the balcony area. She had the wolf beside her.

"Hello? Anyone still here?" Dan called out as they walked into the room.

Alex looked up and slowly stood and came to the top of the stairs. "I'm still here." she replied. She took in his appearance.

He was wearing a black jacket with golden patches on the elbows and a white shirt underneath. Blue jeans with golden knee pads over his knees, brown boots, and belt. He also had a pair of goggles with diamond blue lens on top of his head.

The wolf stood at her side. She stayed at the top of the stairs. The wolf gave a low growl.

"Oh! Hey there." He greeted, looking up at her and the wolf. "I'm Dan and who are you?"

"My name is Alex." she introduced then glanced at the wolf. "I'm not sure about the wolf..." she explained softly.

She seemed a little uncertain as she shifted on her feet awkwardly, yet felt she could trust Dan. He had that aura about him that felt as if they'd known each other for years.

Dan saw that there was no collar on the wolf which meant the wolf was still wild.

"Yeah. That wolf doesn't look tame at all but sure seem to like you." He said with a smile.

She gave a small smile back. "Yeah..." she agreed softly.

Trayaurus cleared his throat. "Answers?" he quietly reminded Dan, knowing he'd probably have the best questions since he's the one wanting the answers most.

Alex noticed this. "You can come up here to talk." she said, a little awkwardly.

"Oh Yes." Dan glanced at Trayaurus and back at Alex.

"If you don't mind, I've been having a little trouble of figuring out what's going on here, I was wondering if you knew?"

Alex blinked. "Um... I was kind of hoping one of you knew..." She replied as they joined her on the balcony.

Dan now looked a little concerned about this. "What do you mean?"

Alex was sitting. She tried to remember what had happened.

"I... I remember waking up in a forest nearby and it was raining... I started getting chased by those monsters then the wolf saved me and we made it here... I can't remember much before that. Just my name..." She replied, the fact that she knew she didn't remember almost her whole life starting to sink in.

She gave a shaky gasp and put her hands over her mouth as she realized she didn't remember almost anything.

Tears started to brim her eyes. "I-I d-don't re-remember..." her voice was shaking.

Trayaurus glanced at Dan. This was an issue.

Dan glanced Trayaurus and walked over to Alex.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll figure out something." He said to her in a reassuring matter.

She wiped at her eyes as she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile. "Ok..." she agreed, her voice soft.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Trayaurus but she felt like she could trust Dan.

"Good." Dan said with slight smile. It could have been the tears or something else he couldn't quite put his finger on but he felt compelled to help her.

But then again, who wouldn't? He would, but Trayaurus might have something else say about it.

"Now I need to talk to Trayaurus and we'll be right back."

She nodded. She ran her hand through the wolf's fur as it sat beside her.

Trayaurus headed down the stairs.

Dan hurried down the stairs.

"Ok Trayaurus. I honestly don't know if I should question this...but I can't tell if I'm dreaming." He whispered.

Trayaurus looked at him for a moment before pinching his arm before he could flinch back. Grim barked at Trayaurus for hurting Dan.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yes! I did." Dan replied, rubbing his arm.

He smirked. "Then you're awake. Well. Probably." Trayaurus shrugged. "I can do some tests for it if you'd like." He offered.

"Sure. I would appreciate that Trayaurus." Dan replied. "Because even though it's awesome being here. It's also kind of scaring me the more I think about it."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll see if there's anything I can do about her memory as well." He said, heading to the testing chamber. Grim stayed by Dan's side. "Hopefully I'll be done before night fall."

"Alright, let me know if you need any help!" Dan called out to him and headed back up the stairs with Grim.

"Will do!" Trayaurus replied as he left. Grim followed Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Touring the lab**

Alex was stroking the wolf as she waited.

"We're back~! Well me and Grim." He corrected himself. "Trayaurus is doing some tests to help find some answers for us."

Alex smiled at him. "Welcome back." She replied. The wolf looked up at him.

Dan looked at the two. "So. How about a tour of the place?" He asked her. Just to break up the awkwardness.

She smiled a little wider. "That sounds wonderful!" She agreed, standing up.

Dan smiled and turn towards the stairs. "Great! Follow me and I'll show everything you need to know about this laboratory."

Alex followed him.

Grim and the other wolf followed behind them.

Dan show Alex around the lab, although he stayed away from the entrance. He looked down the hall. "Now I think Trayaurus is down here doing some test."

Alex looked down the hall curiously. "What kind of tests?" she asked curiously.

"Ahh. I'm not sure." He replied, standing beside her. "We could find out."

"I don't want to distract him..." she replied. She glanced up at the glass roof. "Maybe we can go outside?" she asked, seeing the blue sky.

Dan looked up, seeing they had more than enough time hang outside before sunset. "Alright. To the entrance!"

She quickly headed to the entrance and the wolf ran after her.

Dan followed her and stopped once they stepped outside. "Whoa...this looks amazing." He said while breathing in the fresh air.

She smiled. "Much better when it's not dark, raining, and being chased by monsters." She agreed as she looked around.

"Yeah, that is very true." Dan agreed. "But it's a jungle biome, so you never know what you might find out here."

Alex nodded as she looked around. She saw a sheep in the distance and ran over to it.

It stared at her she ran her hand through its wool with a smile.

Dan watched the two for a bit before walking over to a tree. "I wonder if I can craft a nametag." He said to himself, eyeing up a tree.

Alex glanced over at him, curious what he was up too. Grim sat beside him. She approached him. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to do something I might regret." Dan replied. He clenched his fist and punched the tree trunk with a loud thumb. He then went quiet.

Alex blinked. For a moment, all was silent until the sheep went, "baa!"

She looked at the tree then Dan then back at the tree. She noticed it had slight cracks in the bark from the hit. "It cracked..."

She said as she traced her fingers along the cracks. She turned to him. "How did you do that?"

Something sat at the back of her mind. That wasn't possible. Yet...Was.

But only in one place she knew about...

Oh, but what was it? It was there and it was gone again.

She seemed to space out as she processed this and looked kind of faint.

Dan looked at her. "Alex? Are you ok?" He lightly tapped her shoulder.

She didn't answer or react at first, a glazed look covering her eyes. She seemed to be in a trance. She stood there simply because her arm held her against the tree.

"Oh. This isn't good." He said, looking around. "Come on Alex, snap out of it."

She snapped out of it at his voice. She blinked away the clouded over look in her eyes. She stared at him a look of confusion on her face.

For a moment, she didn't know who he was, where she was, or why she wasn't in her bed.

Then it came back to her.

"D-Dan...?" She asked, her voice confused seeing the worry on his face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Dan sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, kind of getting scared from his concern. "What happened?" She asked. She winced as her head started to hurt. "My head hurts..." she muttered.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think we should go back inside." He told Alex while leading her away from the tree.

Dan called for Grim to follow as they went back into the Lab.

Grim ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Remembering**

Alex kind of stumbled after Dan almost tripping a couple times. She just felt so dazed.

Dan went back to help her. Seeing that she didn't looked able to walk or climb up any stairs without assistance. "Trayaurus! Are you busy?"

"What do you need?" He called back from the testing chamber.

Alex leaned on Dan as she stumbled along.

Dan helped her over to a place to sit down. "I need water! Or milk. It doesn't matter, I just something for Alex!"

Trayaurus came out of the test chamber, carrying a bottle of water. "Here. What happened?" He asked, handing Dan the bottle, seeing as Alex didn't appear to be fully functioning.

She was trying to stay focused and he could tell she was struggling with just that.

"I don't know." Dan replied as he took the water. "She just zoned out for a minute and then this happened."

Trayaurus hummed slightly in thought.

Alex didn't look very well. She was barely awake.

"See if you can get her more responsive and I'll see if I can figure out what happened."

Alex seemed to be fighting off sleep. She tried to stay focused on them.

Dan decided to try communicating with her instead shaking her. "Alex, can you hear me? Alex?!"

Alex responded by looking at him, tiredly. She slightly nodded. "I-t hurts..." she managed to say.

Her eyes held pain in them. Her head was hurting, trying to remember what she didn't.

He remembered she said something like this before and glanced at Trayaurus. "Last time she said it was her head that hurts."

Trayaurus looked at him. "It could be she's trying to remember..." He said.

Alex laid back against the couch and squeezed her eyes shut.

For a moment, she didn't move or make any noise.

Trayaurus glanced at Dan.

Alex slowly reopened her eyes. The pain had subsided for now. "I... I think it's gone... And I remember some..."

Dan still looked worried and offered her the water bottle. "...What do you remember?"

She slowly took the water and drank some of it. She relaxed at the cold liquid running down her throat.

She finished drinking it and looked at him. "I remembered some more of how I got here...I think."

"Please, do tell." Trayaurus told her.

She closed her eyes again. "I was testing something...um... a helmet thing..." she said.

"It was storming. I put it on and I think there was a power surge and I just remember static buzzing in my ears, lights flashing in front of me, and a terrible shock like pain flowing through my body..."

As she said it out loud to them something dawned on her and she opened her eyes. "I... I could be dead...Or I should be..." She whispered quietly.

Trayaurus glanced at Dan, wondering if he knew anything about the helmet she was testing.

Dan was indeed pondering about this "helmet" that Alex had mentioned. He had order something like that if it was the same one but that couldn't be right.

"That is strange. Cause I'm actually waiting for a helmet that connects a player to a game...but." He stopped talking and looked at the two. "I'm still waiting for it."

Alex looked at him. "Yes! That's it. That's what I was using!" she said, that bit of memory unlocking as he brought it up.

Trayaurus looked at Dan. "But how are you here if you don't have it?"

"I have no idea!" He exclaimed. "I'm still thinking it's a dream but I could be wrong but then again...I don't know."

Alex looked at him. "But how could you be dreaming if I'm here too?" she questioned confused.

Trayaurus gave a small groan. "I'm going to continue my tests. Try not to pass out again." he told Alex.

She just nodded as he walked off.

Alex soon noticed the lab's lightning was growing darker.

She pulled the wolf close to her.

Grim stayed near Dan seeming tense and on guard.

"It's getting dark again... The monsters will come back..." Alex whimpered softly.

"Yeah. They will." Dan agreed, his voice sounding calm about this. "Lucky for us, they can't get inside. Thanks to a lot of light and very strong walls." He explained.

"Oh...Ok." she replied softly. She sat there awkwardly for a moment. "Um... Thanks for letting me stay here... and for helping me..."

Dan looked at her. "Oh. Your welcome but you might not want to thank me just yet."

A noise come from one of the dark halls.

"Trayaurus is doing most of the work." He quietly added.

Alex squeaked when she heard something in the hall heading there way.

A small groan echoed down it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Intruder Alert**

Alex pulled the wolf closer.

The wolf and Grim started to growl.

She saw a zombie shuffle into the room. "I thought you said they couldn't get in!" she cried.

A tapping noise followed behind it, like Grim walking around.

A skeleton followed the zombie in with two more zombies.

The two wolves were growling louder.

Dan's eyes widened. "Unless they spawn in the dark! Alex run!" He told her while looking for something to fight them with. "Please don't tell me I have to fight with my fists…" He muttered to himself.

Alex stood up, letting go of the wolf, who ran towards the skeleton with Grim.

It turned around and ran from the two.

Alex looked around for anything to fight with.

Dan remembered something. He gasped. "Alex follow me!"

Dan took Alex by the arm and led her down the stairs and into the room underneath the balcony.

He spotted a button by Trayaurus' desk and quickly pushed it.

A large door suddenly popped open, revealing another room for them to go into.

He led Alex inside it.

Alex squeaked in surprise as Dan pulled her along, an arrow barely missing her as he did. She pulled her eyes away from the wolves and followed him.

They ran into room which had a small stair case leading down into followed by two more stair cases on either side. Once down the stairs Alex saw a huge hallway expanding far in front of them with random weapons, armor, and other stuff.

"I showed you this room, right?" He asked while heading over to the weaponry.

She looked around. "I think so? Maybe? No?" She replied awkwardly as she followed him cause her arm was still in his grip.

They pasted a minecart made of diamond and an empty cell like area across from it.

He finally let go of her as they now stood in front of an extensive range of weapons. "Now this more like it." He said while looking for something that could do some heavy damage.

"Ooh a sledgehammer. I don't remember seeing this here before." Dan said to himself as he took it out.

Alex saw a diamond sword and picked it up. It felt light in her hands. She turned it in her hands.

"Diamond sword, nice choice." Dan commented. "Now let's go get some Zombies!" He declared as he swung the hammer.

She nodded and followed him back out.

The zombies were fighting with the dogs.

Upon seeing this, something triggered in Alex and she ran forward and started slicing through them.

They collapsed as she went.

More had joined them.

The wolves targeted the skeletons.

Dan swiftly joined in and started knocking down every zombie that came close. "Yeah! I feel like Thor!"

Alex laughed a little at that. "I bet!" She replied as she sliced through them.

A skeleton proper an arrow and shot it at Dan.

Grim leapt up and snatched it in his mouth.

"Whoa, excellent job Grim!" Dan said. He glanced at the skeleton and kicked a zombie towards it.

The zombie slammed into the Skeleton and they fell to the ground and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Alex started working on the last couple of Zombies.

Grim and the other wolf destroyed the last skeleton.

"Phew, excellent job everyone." Dan slightly panted. "We sure show them whose boss."

Alex smiled as she finished the last zombie. "Now that they're gone-" she yawned before she could finish and blushed. "I'm exhausted."

Grim came over to Dan, his tail wagging.

"Yeah." He agreed and petted Grim on the head. "I think it's safe enough for us to take a break. Get some rest." He yawned.

She smiled a little. "You should get some too." She suggested, as she headed back up the stairs to the couch.

As she ascended them, she added, "Lupis and I will see you when we get up."

The wolf walked at her heel.

Dan smiled. "Alright. Goodnight you two." He said before walking away.

"Goodnight Dan." Alex replied as she curled up with Lupis the wolf on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Trayaurus was still working in the testing chamber.

Dan ended up strolling around the rooms until he found a red and white bed tucked in the corner. "Ah. Here go." He said, jumping onto the bed. He relaxed his head back on the pillow.

Almost immediately he felt his eyes grew heavy and fluttered shut as he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Is this the real life?**

And almost as quickly, he heard a voice calling his name.

"An..."

It slowly became clearer.

"Dan... Dan! Come on, please wake up!"

He heard a small whine or two and something wet licking his face.

He slowly moved his head before squinting one eye open. "J-Jemma?" He quietly questioned.

The answer was a tight hug.

"You're alright! Oh, thank goodness!" She cried, happily.

The pugs barked and Ellie jumped up onto the couch with Darcie behind her.

Dan groaned as he felt his head. "What...what happened?"

Jemma looked at him. "I was hoping you could tell me. I was downstairs watching telly and then I heard the girls start barking like mad and a loud thud. When I came up, you were on the ground unconscious and have been that way for at least ten to fifteen minutes!" she replied, concerned.

Dan sat there for moment, gently petting the two pugs.

His mind felt confused but he knew for a fact that this dream about being in Minecraft did happen.

"Yeah, I remember hearing the girls...before I passed out..." He said, looking towards the computer.

The computer held an error screen from logging him out of Minecraft for being "Inactive."

It had kicked him back to the menu screen.

Jemma looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

Dan gave a slight nod. "I think so. I feel ok, just very confused about this dream I had."

She looked at him. "Really? What was it like?" she asked curiously.

Dreams were rather strange sometimes.

"It was strange." He said, leaning back in the couch. "I was in Minecraft with Trayaurus, Grim and a girl name Alex...ok it's that not that strange. But I could feel pain!"

Jemma listened. "Have you seen the girl before?" She asked curiously.

That was a kind of a strange dream.

"Umm. I don't think so." Dan replied. "She did tell us how she got there."

"She told you how she got into your dream?" Jemma asked confused.

"I don't think it was a dream." He said and looked at her.

She looked at him. She didn't respond at first. "...You really think you were in Minecraft?"

Dan faintly smiled. "Yes... I admit it sounds ridiculous but it felt so real."

Jemma smiled softly at him. "It sounds amazing yet, terrifying. I wouldn't go so far as to call it impossible but I don't think it's currently possible. I could be wrong..."

"That is exactly what I thought!" He said, now sounding excited. "I don't know how but I was in there."

She smiled at how excited he sounded. "Maybe you can find out by retracing your steps?" She suggested. "Kind of long shot but a good place to start."

"Ok." Dan carefully got up from the couch to retrace his steps. "This should be easy, because I let Ellie and Darcie into the room and went over the computer to log in to Minecraft." He explained while taking a seat at his desk.

Jemma quickly stopped him. "Hold on a minute."

She told him and went and got her laptop and came back. "I'll let you try it first and then I want to see if I can come too." she explained as she sat on the couch.

Dan kind of chuckled. "Are you sure about this?"

"No but you woke up the first time so if you can wake up a second time, I like my chances." She replied with a smile. "I mean, you will wake up...right?"

Her voice suddenly became a little less confident and more frightened by this idea as her smile fell.

"Ahh. I sure hope so!" He said, feeling the fear.

His hands were hovering over the keyboard in hesitation. "Like you said, it's a long shot." He turned around and dragged a pillow over, since it didn't look like Jemma was going to catch him.

"You could come back over to the couch as it loads maybe." She suggested with a small shrug. "I don't know how fast it'll load or how much time till you pass out..."

"Or if I'll pass out." Dan added while signing in.

He felt little bit off but maybe he was being paranoid. Either way, he was going make a break for the couch to wait for it to load. "Make room. Coming to join you."

Jemma scooted out of the way, quickly.

She moved the pugs down as well.

She looked at the loading screen then back at Dan.

He seemed to look fine until the loading slightly sped up.

"Whoa...ok, I believe it's working." He confirmed while dizzily watching the screen.

Jemma looked at him. "Go ahead and lay down then." She told him softly.

Dan laid down on the couch close to her. Just as his eyes closed, he felt himself jerk back awake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Or is this just fantasy?**

"Aah!?" He blinked, looking up at the blue sky through the glass roof.

Grim stood up upon hearing him scream and looked around for the reason.

Trayaurus was still working in the test chamber.

Alex had been looking for Dan ever since morning came around.

When she heard him, she quickly followed it with Lupis behind her. "Dan?" She called out.

She swore she had looked over here already...

Sure enough, Dan was standing in the room she had check earlier. "Alex?" He called back, looking in her direction.

She came over to him, Grim still looking around. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since I've woken up. And you couldn't have possibly snuck by me and Lupus to get in here. We already checked the whole lab." She told him, confused.

Dan knew what this meant.

He had somehow found a way to get into Minecraft...

That or his imagination was continuing the dream.

He wasn't sure.

"I think we should go talk Trayaurus about this." He said, signaling for Grim to follow.

Grim trailed after him.

Alex was still confused and followed him. "Ok...that didn't answer my question." She told him, trailing after him like a duckling.

Lupis did the same to her.

"I'm sorry Alex but I think it better to be explain this way." He replied as they approach the testing chamber. "Trayaurus? Buddy do you have a minute?"

"Not as busy as earlier, why?" Trayaurus replied, turning around to face him.

Alex listened, quietly now.

"I have something important to tell you. Both of you actually." Dan said, looking at the two. "You might want to sit down."

Alex sat down on the step like part of the wall.

Trayaurus sat in the chair. "Okay... What is it?" He asked, uncertainly.

Dan took a deep breath. "I am not your Dan. Well, not the one from here."

Trayaurus stared long and hard at him, not replying at first.

While Alex only became more confused. "Wait, what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Alex for confusing you even more. But yesterday was my first time being here in the flesh." Dan explained. "Or is it pixels?" He wondered.

Alex stared at him confused. "I don't understand?" She said but it sounded more like a question.

Trayaurus stood and approached him, staring at him for a moment. "So, you're not playing as your character?"

Trayaurus knew some about him not actually being in the game before but this was completely new.

"Yes!" Dan blurt out, waving his arms. He knew and hoped that Trayaurus would understand. "Yes, I'm not playing as my character because I'm in here."

Trayaurus hummed in thought. "That's new... Do you know how?"

Alex stared at them as she stood up. "Neither of you are making any sense!"

"I'm still working on that." Dan replied before looking at Alex.

She started to speak up again when the pain in the back of head started up again.

She clutched it and winced. "Not again..." she muttered. "You two can talk, I'm going to go lay down..."

She turned to head to Trayaurus' office.

Dan looked uncertain about this and glanced at Trayaurus.

Trayaurus didn't really seem to notice. He was too busy rambling about all the possibilities that this brought and all the tests he wanted to run.

Alex walked down the hall to go lay down.

Dan slipped away from Trayaurus and looked down the hall. He hoped she was going to be alright.

She wasn't quite walking straight and Lupis gave a small whine of concern and she suddenly swayed to the side and collapsed.

"Oh no. Alex!" Dan shouted and quickly ran over to her. This may be Minecraft but it was sure realistic.

Lupis had softened her fall somewhat and whimpered. He let Dan near her.

She was completely unconscious.

"Why does this keep happing to you?" Dan questioned, even though she couldn't hear him.

He then picked her up and headed back to the test chamber.

Alex laid limply in his arms as he carried her.

Lupis whined as he followed Dan.

Trayaurus looked up when Dan re-entered the chamber. "Dan? What happened?" He asked seeing Alex laying in his arms.

"Not sure but she just suddenly collapsed on the floor." He told him.

Trayaurus quickly pulled a bed out of a chest and placed down for him to lay her on. "Here, put her down."

Dan placed Alex on the bed and stepped back. "Did you ever find out why she does that?" He asked Trayaurus.

Trayaurus started to check on her. "I think it's from how she got here... from her description it sounded like she was rather violently electrocuted. As for her still being alive, outside of here, I'm unclear. If she is still alive, she is most likely in a coma of sorts, and if not then I have no scientific idea of how she's even here." He explained, feeling a bit bad for the girl.

He'd been electrocuted before.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

Dan looked disturbed. "That sounds awful! If she survived something like **that** she should be in a hospital not in here."

"For all I know, she is. Are you not still in your office?" He asked him.

"Yes-Oh! Jemma! I hope she doesn't try to get in before I can figure a way out." Dan said, glancing around.

Trayaurus blinked. "She knows too?" He asked before giving a small sigh. "How did you leave last time?" He asked.

Dan glanced down at the bed Alex was resting on and back at Trayaurus. He then mentally facepalmed. "...I fell asleep and woke up back in my office."

"Well, no harm in trying that. Though I would just go to tell Jemma to wait and come back. Alex might prefer having your company over mine."

"Good idea." He then went and pulled out a bed from out of the chest. "I'll be back."

Trayaurus nodded. "Alright."

Dan laid down on the bed and close his eyes. It was quiet for a moment and he felt himself waking back up on the couch.

Jemma gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" She said happily. "Well? Did it work?"

"Heh. Yes, it does." Dan replied, looking up at her. "But. You might have to hold back for a bit until we get everything figure out."

Jemma nodded. "Alright." She agreed. She noticed it had the error screen again and had logged him back out.

He sat up and saw what she was looking at. "When I log into Minecraft. What does the screen looks like?" He asked, curious.

Jemma turned to him. "It was kind of like third person from what I saw of it. Like I could see you, Trayaurus, Grim, and whom I am assuming is Alex. It looked Minecraft like, but realistic like it does with texture packs on...kind of."

"Wow." Dan was now seriously thinking about recording this, but, maybe not yet. "I'm going get some water and head back in."

She nodded. "Okay." She agreed. The pugs were watching them curiously.

Dan felt refreshed after drinking some water and told Jemma and the pugs everything was going to be fine, he hoped. He then signed back into Minecraft.

Trayaurus was waiting for him to return.

Alex had somewhat calmed down and was just sleeping now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: The Calling**

Dan then appeared on the bed and sat up. "Hey, Trayaurus I'm back." He greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. Alex has kind of calmed down some and seems to be sleeping now but that's it."

"Well after everything she had told us, she should rest and hopefully get better." He said, looking over at her.

He nodded in agreement. "She has been through quite a lot." Alex shifted slightly. Lupis watched her.

Dan sighed. Alex being here was a mystery to them but he had faith that they would found out. "Yeah...Is there any test you can do that are not so...loud?"

"Possibly. It'd be better if she were awake for them though."

"Hmm, Right." Dan agreed. "I suppose we should wait or I can just wait?"

"You can wait. There's some stuff I need to work on anyway. I'm sure she'll want someone other than her wolf to be here when she wakes up." He replied.

"Alright Trayaurus." Dan answered back and sat near Alex and Lupis.

After a couple of minutes, Alex started to stir awake.

She slowly opened her eyes. "D- Dan?" her voice weak and barely there. She scanned the room by turning her head, for him.

He noticed she was looking around and walked over. "I'm here." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

She visibly relaxed at the sight at him.

She was slightly shaking. Her eyes held fear in them.

"I-I'm scared..." she whimpered, quietly. "I-I don't want to go back...It was so dark..."

"Go back where?" He asked, looking worried.

"I-I don't know... I just don't want to go back... It was d-dark, cold, and empty... I could hear voices but I couldn't do anything..."

Her breathing was shaky. "It... It was like I was dead... But not..."

Dan felt an uneasiness fall upon him, realizing what this could mean.

He didn't want to say anything that would scare her more and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to help calm her down. "Try not to worry too much about it. Your here now..."

She just nodded. "O-okay..." she replied softly.

She hesitated. "They said something about taking her off... I don't know what that meant but I think they were talking about me..." she told him quietly.

Dan looked deeply concerned about that she had told him and glanced away.

Keeping Alex in the dark was the last thing he wanted to do, but what would he tell her?

Well the truth, obviously, but still...

Contemplating wasn't helping, he needed to tell Trayaurus.

Alex looked at him, concerned that he was concerned. "Is... Is that a bad thing?"

His eyes seem to widen and looked back at her. "Well. It doesn't sound good…" He replied.

Alex gave him a look. "Well. Yeah. It doesn't. But I also heard someone say something about keeping her on for the rest of the month because they asked them too, but I still have no clue what they mean by on or off. Then I heard someone familiar speak up and told the two to leave. I think he started trying to talk to me but it was starting to run together then I remember waking back up here." She explained, as she sat up and shrugged.

Dan slightly cringed. "Ahh. I think we should have Trayaurus do some tests." He suggested.

She tilted her head. "What kind of tests?"

"One way to find out. Come on." He replied, offering her a helping hand.

She took it and came with him.

Dan helped her over to where Trayaurus was currently working. "Hey, Trayaurus. Look who's up."

Trayaurus turned around. "Oh good. She's awake."

Alex was staying close to Dan.

He glanced at her and back at Trayaurus. "Yes. Also, we need to start doing some test and get some answers."

Trayaurus nodded. "I'll get them set up." He headed to the testing chamber.

Alex shifted nervously.

"Don't worry. I know some of Trayaurus creations may look intimidating, but they're not that bad." Dan told her.

She gave a small nod. "Ok..." she replied quietly.

As they headed back to the testing chamber, Alex stopped in front of the entrance.

She stared outside, seeming to kind of space out, except she was tense or looking frightened.

She looked curious and slightly confused.

Dan wasn't sure what to do. "Um. Alex? You're not going to pass out, are you?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No... I don't think so. I... I thought I heard something..."

"I didn't hear anything." He said while listening for any sounds but just heard the two wolves panting.

He then looked past her, over at Trayaurus.

Trayaurus was setting up the tests.

Alex stepped out the door. "There it was again... its calling for me."

Lupis seemed to hear something as well and took off towards it.

"Lupis, wait!" She ran after him.

"Alex!" Dan called out, following the two. "What's calling you?!"

"I don't know!" She replied as she chased Lupis but gasped in surprise as sand collapsed from under her feet.

She grunted as she tumbled into the cave system.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: A letter from "A friend"**

Lupis stopped and turned to her. He ran back and started whining.

Dan screeched to a stop, trying not to fall in. "Whoa, what is this?" He stepped back to get a better look without falling inside. "Alex?"

Alex slowly got up. She looked up.

It was a way up.

She started to try to climb out when she heard it again.

She turned seeing a torch lit tunnel. "I'm ok! I see a lot tunnel down here!" She called back. "And the calling is a lot louder!"

"Hang on, let me get something and I'll be right there!" He shouted.

"Ok!" She replied. She looked around as she waited.

Lupis leapt down to her.

Dan ran passed the test lab and back with a pickaxe. "Look out below!" He yelled, jumping into the hole.

It was a long drop, yet he still managed land on his feet.

Alex turned to him. "Nice landing." She told him.

Lupis shook the dust off him.

"Thanks." Dan replied, resting the pickaxe on his shoulder. "Now, do you still hear voices?"

"Yeah. They are from the tunnel it sounds like."

"Um. Are you sure they're not just zombies?" He questioned.

"No. It's not zombies moaning. It's talking. Saying my name."

Dan went beside her, looking towards the tunnel. "That's just strange."

She nodded as she headed down it.

As they walked, they saw hand carvings on the rock wall.

It seemed to tell a story of some sort but it was hard to read.

Alex kept going, weaving through the tunnels.

She saw a doorway like passage ahead of them. "It's from in there."

It did look like a dungeon, although Dan was just staring at the door...

Maybe this wasn't a dungeon.

He glanced at Alex. "I would knock but they are calling your name..."

Alex nodded. She stepped inside.

The room only had a small beam of light shining in the center of it.

She started to approach it.

Once in the light, the torches all lit up and the room glowed with the fire as shadows danced on the walls.

Alex was standing in the middle of a mosaic like design on the floor.

She stood in the center circle, which was slightly larger than the others.

There were pedestals in each circle as well.

Dan was now standing a couple steps back from the doorway with wide eyes.

He slowly approached the room again, looking inside. "What the-what is this thing?"

Alex didn't reply.

Instead she was staring at the pedestal in front of her.

A glowing book hovering on it, beckoning her to take it.

She reached out for it.

Dan watched from the sidelines, feeling uncomfortable as she did so.

Alex carefully picked it up.

It opened all on its own and she gasped.

Words started to appear inside it.

" **Alex, I do not have a lot of time to explain. You will be waking up soon.** "

Alex looked confused. She started to ask when it answered her.

" **I know you're confused. Wake up? What does it mean wake up? You will be awaking into your world very soon. You can already feel it tugging on you as we speak.** "

Alex did indeed feel a tug.

She kept reading.

" **Alex. You are the chosen leader. You will gather a team of people and lead them to defend the worlds against and defeat the darkness. Now. You and Daniel must return to Lab before you awaken. I recommend him logging out before you. Leave this book in a chest for him to read when you are gone.** "

Alex glanced at Dan.

" **I know I this is a lot to process, and you don't remember much. But just know and remember. This isn't a dream. And you will be returning. Now, go.** "

Alex finally spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked.

" **A friend. You will find out my name when you return.** "

The book then shut and laid in her hands.

She turned to Dan.

"Ok. What just happened?" He asked Alex.

Alex stared down at the book. "I'm not sure. But it said we needed to get back to the lab." She replied, looking back up at him.

Dan raised any eyebrow. "Wait, the book was talking to you?"

She nodded. "It was like it was reading my thoughts and then it wrote a reply." She explained.

Dan glanced at the book and back at her. "Then we better get back to the lab." He replied.

She nodded. "Yeah." She quickly started to head back the way they came.

"Out of curiosity, what did the book tell you?" He asked while they walked through the tunnels.

Alex looked at him as they walked. "It said that I was "The Chosen Leader" of a team of people or something... To fight against darkness? I didn't really understand..." She explained.

"It might explain it more later... I don't know." She shrugged.

Then she remembered what else it had said.

"It also said that... I'd be waking up into my world very soon..." She repeated what it had told her.

"I don't really know what that means though...and I don't really want too... It also suggested that you log out before I do and told me that this isn't a dream and that I'd be back. It didn't give me its name..."

Dan seemed to speed up his steps. "Then we better hurry." He replied.

They soon reached the hole that led back into the lab.

Luckily it was climbable.

She started to climb up after putting the book in her pocket.

Dan stood behind her with open arms in case she fell backwards.

She made it up and then waited for him.

Lupis had climbed out first.

He climbed out of the hole and quickly headed for the test lab. "Alright. So, I need to log out before you do?" He asked, making sure he heard the steps correctly.

She nodded. "That's what it suggested..." she replied, seeming a little nervous about leaving the only place she knew.

Dan walked into the test lab and looked back Alex.

She was trying to stay focused on everything around her.

The tug was growing stronger.

She headed to a chest and put the book inside it.

Dan sat down on the bed and took notice of her putting the book away. "You're leaving the book behind?"

"It told me too. When you log back in, it said it wanted you to read it." She explained.

He nodded. "Ok. I'll...be going then."

"Wait!" Alex snatched his sleeve.

She looked upset and kind of scared.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

She was about to leave the only people, place, and things she remembered/knew.

It was a terrifying thought that she wouldn't see them again.

Dan blinked at her sudden outburst but understood why she reacted this way.

He was wondering what was going to happen to her.

"Listen Alex." He started. "I don't know what's going to happen once you log out, but if you're out there I'll be sure to find you."

She gave a small nod. "Ok..." she agreed. "I... I'll see you soon then?" She asked.

Dan slightly smiled. "I'll see you soon." He repeated.

She gave him a quick hug. "Ok. Bye."

"Bye." He said before laying back down.

Once he closed his eyes, he disappeared from the world.

Alex took a deep breath.

She felt the tug pulling her.

She laid down on the floor and let her eyes close.

 **(This ends the Prologue. I would love feedback if anyone's interested in reading the rest.)**


	11. Authors note

Hello. I wanted to let you all how I am going to proceed posting this story. I will do volumes cause I've had complaints from my RC9GN story of those not wanting to come into a story with a hundred+ chapters just in one story. So I was thinking of breaking the story into Volumes. Like this one is Vol. 0 (prologue) Then the next one will be Vol. 1 And will consist of chapters 11-17. This story is 140+ chapters so I feel this is the best method. Hope you continue to enjoy the story as we go. Thank you.

~Rachel


End file.
